


Sorry, guys.

by TheSuperShipper



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperShipper/pseuds/TheSuperShipper
Summary: Well.... It's been a while.... Please read.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sorry, guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, but I'm not all gone! ;p

So, I haven't posted in forever, but I have been reading a lot. 

I have made the decision to make a completely new Ao3 Account. If you comment, I'll tell you what it'll be!

I will not be carrying my works over, I feel like my quality could be better, so I will be starting with a blank slate. 

Sorry guys, I love you all. 

(Also, I have a super cool 'Take The Lead' INSPIRED BNHA AU idea).

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE:   
> MY NEW ACCOUNT IS:  
> TheSuperShipper2
> 
> Very creative, I know.


End file.
